Metroid A Legend's Mission
by Knight of balance
Summary: Samus has embarked on a new adventure. But with a vengeful immortal as her enemy, she'll need help from a hunter even greater than herself. CHAP.1-3 REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Samus Aran was walking through the halls of Galactic Federation HQ, curious why they had called her. She entered Adam Malkovich's office, her old superior officer.

"Hello, Adam" Samus said, announcing her presence.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, "Samus sit down. I need you to investigate some ruins we found. The men we had sent to investigate the ruins have described creatures that have been heavily mutated. I think they have been mutated by Phazon."

Samus nodded, understanding the situation and walked out the door.

"Wait!" Adam yelled but she had already felt.

Adam sighed, "Just like her father." Adam returned to his work.

Meanwhile

"Yes, Huntress. Come to the planet, and meet your fate," he turned to a mechanical rodent-like creature, "Prepare my ship for departure."

"Yes, Master."

It turned back to the monitor, "My foolish huntress, you'll meet your end."

Later

Samus arrived at her destination. She began to scan the terrain.

^Scan complete. Analysis: Atmosphere: Oxygen 34%, Nitrogen 38%, Other 28%. Enemy's: Space Pirates. Number: 1^

Samus' face grew disappointed as she found out that the only Space Pirate was asleep.

"Pfft, idiot." She said as the chozo hunter as she entered the ancient ruins.

Samus opened a communication link to the Galactic Federation HQ, all she got was static. Samus looked at the area for the first time.

"…"

Samus was speechless. She wasn't in some ruins. This was a base.

"HehHehHeh"

The Chozo turned to see a giant, black beast.

^Scan info: None Species: unknown ^

"*groan*, why now of all times does my equipment has to malfunction"

"Because I'm not from around here." The beast opened his eyes, revealing his blood-red eyes "But enough of that."

Samus charged a Super Missile, and fired. The beast shook his head and disappeared.

"Now, now-"

He reappeared right next to Samus. The beast leaned forward right next to her ear.

"-didn't your mother teach you not to play with toys during a battle?"

"What?" Samus said as she threw a punch, which he dodged by teleporting.

"Now, little one. I would love to kill you outright," He appeared on the far end.

"But I need that Phazon Crystal. So, before I leave and let my friend wipe you out. I think I'll-"

The beast shot a laser at Samus, disabling her upgrades.

"-even the playing field. Bye" He once again disappeared. The room started to glow because of slime like substance. Phazon.

Then, it started to merge, forming a creature like the being she just found. It stood up and looked at Samus. It drew two swords, and charged.

Samus shot a plasma laser at it, but the Phazon beast dodged and slashed at her. Samus was sent flying, when she landed Samus saw that the attack had knocked out a big chuck of her suit's energy. The Phazon creature drew in breath and exhaled a breath of pure Phazon.

Samus couldn't even twitch as the deadly poison enveloped her. As the deadly creature advanced on her, Samus thought, "What can I do. My suit isn't responding, and if I take it off I'll mutate. This is the end. At least I'll see my parents, I'm coming mom."

**Knight of Balance: Sorry, but I just got an account. So I don't know if this is any good, so leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight of Balance: Two chapters to start off my account. That's all. Here, I introduce my new OC, who will be accompanying Samus on her new journey to stop the beast. **

**Samus: Um…**

**Knight of Balance: Gwaah!**

A laser shot above Samus' head, sending her attacker back.

"What the *censored*, really, the self-absorbed beast had to make a clone. Kid, watch who you fight."

Samus got up and turned to see who was talking. It was a 6'6" man with sliver and red armor. He was holding two blue guns. Samus gapped as she recognized the man.

The beast raced at the newcomer, but he aimed a punch right at the Phazon creature. He punched it right in the gut, pulled out a gun from it, and pushed it back.

"Well, are you going to just sit there and stare? Or are you going to HELP ME!?"

Samus snapped out of her funk, and fired a blast at the beast. The man fired a blast of his own. The man stepped back and charged. The man gave it a punch then a kick, until it roared in pain and disintegrated. Samus turn to say something, but the man ran off.

Samus sighed, and ran off with the man.

"Why were you fighting that thing?" he said.

"Because the Galactic Federation informed me of a large amount of Phazon and sent me to investigate."

"And what is Phazon?'

"Phazon is a mutagenic substance that instantly corrupts anything in its path, living or dead. An alien group called Space Pirates-"

Samus heard a low growl come from him.

"-tried to use it to their advantage, just to figure out it drastically cuts their life span. It has destroyed countless planets."

"Like me."

Samus turned to see the creature she saw earlier. "Hello, bird girl," then he turned to the man, "Hello, Aurith."

"Darusk," he said, "what are you doing here, you piece of *censored*."

"For this" Darusk snapped his claws, a large cylinder appeared.

"The Phazon Crystal." Samus breathed.

"Yes, my dear. I need it and three others to power one of my machines. Oh, and get in my way again, and you shall suffer."

Then he disappeared.

"Well, this sucks doesn't it?" Aurith stated as looked at the stressed huntress, "I mean the worst enemy I've ever faced and not only does he have a grudge, but is building a Doomsday device with a deadly poisonous substance that has nearly killed you. Not to mention he has an unexplained and probably ridiculous grudge against you. Would you care to explain?"

Samus looked at the ex-bounty hunter, "I've never met him until today."

Aurith nodded, "We should move and find another one of those Phazon Crystals. Since this is a base, I think the other Three should be at three bases or somthin."

Samus nodded and started towards the entrance. When she exited, the human looked at the **(… Um, well I can't say any adjectives that won't break the rating,)** that was once the sleeping Space Pirate.

Samus looked at Aurith, "Did you do it?"

Aurith rolled his eyes, but his visor was tinted "No, it was the Easter bunny. He hopped out of his rabbit hole jumped on him until he was a f**(Man, I have such a potty mouth Oc)** smear."

"What?"

Aurith sighed, "Let's go."

Samus walked to her spaceship and took off, her companion on her tail. During the journey, her' ship informed her of a Space Pirate ship

"_Uh-oh, I can't afford to damage this thing again._" "Aurith, Aurith are you there?"

"Grrrrr"

"_Odd" _"Aurith, report!"

"Shove it! I'm getting my revenge!"

His ship turned a sharp left, right at the ship. Samus thought he was insane when Aurith slammed his ship into the other until she saw a gash in the platting of the ship

"So the edges of his ship are sharp," she mused.

Aurith's laser cannons fired on the alien ship, puncturing the hull. The ship ignited, incinerating the metal. The Space Pirates, however, were blasted and slashed.

"Die, die, die!" Aurith roared, forgetting to disconnect from Samus speakers.

Samus raised an eyebrow at this. She always thought her hatred of Space Pirates was unrivaled. But the way Aurith attacked them, she started to reconsider.

Samus would have tried to talk to him, but he was still yelling "Die!" at the top of his lungs. When he stopped, she said, "You done, crazy?"

"Yeah, but piece of advice. Call me crazy and I'll-(**Wow! He really knows his swear words. Huh, where did that come from? I think that's alien, but Samus knows it! Um, this a really long censored dialog huh? If you don't like, shut up. I'm not making this M-rated. Finally, he stopped. Now back to the lame fic made by a child-like mind and bad grammar.)** "Got it?"

"Fine, fine. But can you at least tell me why you did it?"

"No."

Samus whispered, "Fine, J**(Maybe I should've went with the silent protagonist shtick)**s"

**Knight of balance: Okay Samus, how did you get here?**

**Samus: Aurith showed me the way.**

**Knight of Balance: Why am I not surprised?**

**Aurith: Is that supposed to be an insult, fatty?**

**Knight of Balance: Yeah, I'm a fatty. So what, widow?**

**Aurith: That was low, real low.**

**Samus: What the he-**

**Knight of Balance: Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight of balance: First review and somebody called this story interesting! I'm on cloud nine right now.**

**Aurith: I can't believe you created me.**

**Knight of balance: (Ignores him) Read and review, also I don't own Samus or anything else in Metroid.**

Samus sighed as they landed at Federation HQ, Aurith climbed out of his ship, he walked up to Samus.

"So, this is Federation HQ," he inquired "I haven't been here since." Aurith's voice faltered, "We should move."

Samus guided Aurith to the front, where 10 soldiers marched up to him.

"Stop, you are not allowed on Galactic Federation HQ grounds."

Samus snorted, these guys get their butts handed to them by Space Pirates "This man is Aurith, a legendary bounty hunter. Do you know how easily he could blast you into another dimension?"

"Yes, I do lady"

The Chozo muttered, "I know only one person who calls me that."

The soldiers turned around to see their superior officer, "General Malkovich!"

Adam chuckled, "Now you two stop harassing Aurith and get back to your posts."

The soldiers nodded and ran off to somewhere, Adam turned to Aurith and smiled, "Well, it's been a long time old friend."

"Too long, Adam." Aurith replied.

Adam's smile faded, "Now, We both know you don't just stop by to say hello, so why are you here?"

Aurith's voice was as cold as Samus' Ice beam, "I came because of a new threat. You see, an old and dangerous enemy of mine has risen and is building something, most likely deadly. He needs these 'Phazon crystals' to power this item. We need to secure these crystals so that he can't use them. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded.

Samus stared at the two men, "Excuse me, but we're in the middle of a crisis. Not to mention that you have yet told me how you two know each other."

Adam pulled her aside.

*Scene break*

"Adam, how do you know him?" Samus said.

The general sighed, "I knew him through … your mother."

Samus was so shocked, she nearly chocked. "How-how did you know my mother?"

"She was like a sister to me. One day, when we were on a mission, her ship crash landed on Aurith's planet. When the Federation came to rescue her, I met him. Samus, if you anger him, well-he's not a legend for nothing."

Samus wasn't so sure about that he was that dangerous, but she before the chozo could object, a soldier came up running.

"General Malkovich, you're needed outside!"

Adam grabbed the pistol on his hip, "Why is that?"

"We're under attack by the Space Pirates!"

Samus laughed, "Are you guys so weak that you can't defeat a few measly Pirates?"

"There are hundreds of them! Plus, there are some … things with them."

Samus decided to humor the soldier and followed him to the battle.

Scene break

Samus gaped at the sheer destruction. There were hundreds of bodies, Space pirate and human, but what was the most shocking that there appeared to be robotic…rodents. Samus would have normally laugh at the sight of them if she wasn't watching a pack of about seven of them take down a whole squad of elite warriors.

"Where did they get these guys?" Adam wondered.

Samus fired a missile at one of the guys, but it just ignored the attack. Samus spotted a particular person on the battlefield…

Aurith grabbed one of the rodents and punched it in the eye. The machine shook and exploded. He grabbed another and kicked it. Samus quickly ran towards him, when she got there, the female warrior scanned a rodent.

^Scan info: None^

"Why does my logbook have to malfunction now of all times?" Samus growled.

"Because your logbook doesn't cover all galaxies, just yours. Here, I'll download my logbook."

Samus watch as about 2.5 terabytes of data was downloaded.

"Now try it."

Samus scanned the rodent again

^Eye-Eye Sentry: The most basic type of Eye-Eye robots. This robot can generate a small amount of electricity and fires it at its prey, stunning it. Its glass eye can allow it to target a person from 5 miles away. The eye also serves as a connecter of electro-waves, breaking the eye will cause the robot to malfunction and explode. ^

"Now, let's show these robots whose superior." Aurith said with a hint of a smile.

Samus nodded and blasted one. Aurith toke out one too and blasted another. One Eye-Eye screamed in terror when Aurith grabbed him. The others realized who they were fighting, and decided to take the least painful action. They decided to run. The Space Pirates weren't as sensible as the Eye-Eyes or even remotely smart, so when they charged, it wasn't a surprise that they were slaughtered.

The remaining soldiers cheered, but Aurith wasn't cheering.

"Why didn't Darusk send more advanced Eye-Eyes or even a general Eye-Eye?' he mused, "If I were him, I would use this attack as a diversion and…ADAM!"

"Yeah, Aurith?"

"Does the Federation have a Phazon Crystal?"

The general pondered it for a moment, "They recovered a crystalized version of Phazon for research purposes. We figured that the crystal could help us upgrade our Phazon-based weapons."

He ran straight to Adam, "We need to get there, Now."

Adam leaded them to a section of the Galactic Federation HQ Samus never seen. Cameras covered the area, so they had to hide in the blind spots as Samus and Aurith _discreetly_ take out the cameras. Adam eventually led them to a giant door.

"This is the entrance to Weapons and Defense Research Zone 0. Behind this door lies a series of puzzles and traps. Normally they're disabled, but a few soldiers have reported activity in this area, so, just a thought, try not to die." Most people aren't familiar with Adam Malkovich's sense of humor, so some people would think he was joking. But Adam wasn't smiling.

"My friend," Adam told Aurith, "Try to make sure she doesn't get killed. You don't know how much trouble she attracts."

The armored warrior put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "My word is my honor"

Adam typed in the access code, which opened the large door. Samus toke one last at her old general's face and walked into the Zone.

*In the sector*

Aurith stared in awe at the many weapons that adorned the walls.

"Look at these weapons. Their design is amazing, I mean in a few decades The Federation could catch up with my brand of technology."

Samus shook her head in frustration, "We need to keep moving." She said through gritted teeth. The huntress opened the door, only to see a vast amount of water in front of her.

"How can this even exist here?" Samus complained as Aurith exanimated a computer.

"Well, I just downloaded some info from a computer console, and this is all computer generated. Sort of a virtual reality, like the Matrix. It's all powered by the Phazon Crystal. We need to find the room were the crystal is kept and destroy it." Aurith checked his suit's read-out, he flicked switch and revealed some sort of containment device.

"I found something of yours." He said, pointing at the device.

Samus studied it, scanning the contents. "These are my stolen upgrades. Darusk took these before we fought his clone. He must have forgotten these."

"No, he didn't. Darusk is taunting you to battle him. He's trying to make you cocky so you'll challenge him. And when you do," Aurith snapped his fingers.

"We should keep moving."

They first faced the problem of the virtual water room "Samus, you should know," Before he could continue, Samus jumped in, activating her Gravity Suit. But as soon as she touched the bottom, the tile raised and shot up, like a cartoon floor. A dazed and dizzy Chozo was flung back to the doorway of the Zone.

"If you had waited, I would have told you that the tiles are pressure sensitive." Aurith said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Samus growled at Aurith, doubtful that he could do any better even though he was a legendary hunter.

Aurith tapped a few buttons on his suit's keypad, and then he vanished in a flash of light, blinding Samus. When the light faded, Aurith was in a new suit.

First, his colors were a dark gray and a murky blue. Secondly, attached to his neck was a device like gills. Third, fish-like fins replaced his hands.

The old man jumped into the water, then started to maneuver the waters like a professional swimmer, never touching the bottom. Aurith did a dolphin flip on to the other side. He pulled a lever draining the water and disabling the sercuity.

Samus muttered a few incoherent words as she walked over to the other side.

"You ready, kid." The armored male said. Samus nodded her head and they walked into the next room.

This room resembled an active volcano, with only a metal wire connecting their cliff to the other side.

"Well, that's … convenient."

Samus shrugged, while Aurith groaned, "Looks like we'll have to be careful here," he said.

The ex-hunter started across, slowly moving across while his companion followed suit. Samus looked down at the lava, remembering her adventures at Nofair. She also remembered something else, "Why did you attack that ship while we were traveling here?"

When he spoke, Aurith's voice was filled with pain, "When we get out, I'll tell you." They finally reached the end and entered the next room.

This room wasn't anything special, except that there was only one exit, so small that only Samus' Morph Ball form would fit. Said woman heard a whirling noise, like an electric saw. Out of the exit was another Eye-eye, its back had short blades on it. Samus snickered at the rodent, until it curled into a ball (like her Morph Ball form except with curved blades to propel it further) and launched itself at her. Samus fire a Super missile at it, stopping the robot in its tracks. Aurith fired an electrified grappling hook at the rodent, which sped away and counterattacked.

"Hehe," The Eye giggled, "come and get me, wimps."

Aurith yawned like he was bored, but Samus roared and tackled the rodent. It morphed back into a ball. Samus let go, but the Eye-Eye's blades had seriously scratched her armor. It cackled, and then Aurith blasted its eye. The robotic rodent exploded, leaving behind a red and sliver Morph Ball with blades. Aurith picked it up and absorbed it.

"That was my battle ball form. It allows me to fit into tight spaces," He explained.

"Very good, Aurith," the duo turned to see a hologram of Darusk, their enemy. "If you wish to stop me, enter that pipe over there." It vanished before they could react.

"Should we?" Samus asked. Aurith answered by entering into his battle ball form and left. Samus shrugged again chased him. They end up in a wide open area, nobody there except them and...

BOOM!

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTERUDER ALERT, PREEPARING COMBAT LINE." Samus turned to see a GIANT robot with balls in its hands and one behind it following them. Several more lanes shot out and connected to the previous lines. She quickly dropped a bomb in front of the machine's hands, weakening it. The machine attempted to smash her, but the bounty huntress zoomed on to another line. Aurith noticed the weakened hand and formulated a plan. He jumped over Samus and straight onto the ball, weakening it further.

"What is that?" Samus yelled as she dodged another attempt to smash her.

"Probably a security protocol that Darusk disabled and reactivated." It tried to crush him, but Aurith sped up and it missed, destroying the arm. It tittered to the side, but stayed up. Aurith went straight to the arm, but it raised its arm ready to block. He nearly fell into the pit below, but narrowly landed on a lane. Samus saw her chance and dropped a bomb, causing the arm to weaken like the previous one. It sped up to ram her, but Aurith rammed the robot instead. The last arm creaked and cracked until it fell off.

The robot roared and stood up on its last limb. It fired lasers from its eyes at the duo. Samus dropped her last bomb, destroying the limb and the robot fell into to the endless pit. They rode towards the final room, hoping their adventure wasn't for nothing.

**Knight of balance: Well this was a long chapter, but I'm finally done.**

**Samus: This better not end up with Darusk winning.**

**Knight of balance: Review, and here's a hint about Aurith: he's from Samus' past.**


End file.
